1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vending machines, and, more particularly, to coin mechanisms used to actuate such machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vending machines require dependable and reliable mechanisms for receiving the requisite size and number of coins prior to effecting the dispensation of product. Oftentimes, such machines are the subject of abuse, weather extremes, fraud attempts and the like. As such, it is essential that the mechanisms utilize non-complex, tolerant and effective parts for long lasting trouble-free operation.
Somewhat complicated prior art coin mechanisms are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,900,093 and 4,220,234. These mechanisms utilize a combination of electronic parts in cooperation with mechanical systems. Although such mechanisms may be versatile and perform well under ideal conditions, they are inherently expensive and are prone to require frequent maintenance under the aforementioned harsh conditions of typical vending machine use.
Representative coin devices of a mechanical nature only, are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,040,983, 2,736,415 and 2,806,573. These devices, while not requiring electronic circuitry, do require complicated gear, cam and/or locking mechanisms. In effect, these prior art devices have become overburdened with the perceived need to be adaptable to all manner, type, and combination of coins. In reality, this is wholly unnecessary and is not at all cost effective.